A. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a water distributor for use in a toilet bowl. The distributor is especially suited for use in a downwardly open flush rim.
B. Description Of The Art
It is known in the prior art to provide various types of water distributors in conjunction with downwardly open toilet flush rims. These distributors insure relatively uniform cleaning around the bowl, without requiring complex molding of the rim and without the problems closed rims sometimes have. In U.S. Pat. No. 158,896, a perforated pipe was used for this purpose. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,106, a plastic tubing with regular perforations was held in place in the rim by an interference fit. In another design, a strip of flexible material was used for water distribution purposes in the flush rim of U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,131.
However, prior art water distributors often required some type of special projection formed in the rim to secure the distributor in the rim, or required the use of special tools, or required excessive installation time. This added to the cost of molding the toilet and installing the distributor. In some cases, there was even chipping and breakage of the projections.
Another problem was that for water conservation purposes, it was desired to direct the water towards the inner wall of the bowl in a somewhat horizontal direction (to improve cleaning effectiveness). Thus, the art attempted to jerry-rig constructions such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,975 in which a conventional closed rim was used, but a separate sub-structure was required for horizontally directing the water.
Thus, it can be seen that a need has existed for an improved water distributor for an open-type flush rim.